


Quickly Falling Apart

by heyitsrosi



Category: Quickly Falling Apart
Genre: Action/Adventure, Betrayal, Drama, F/F, F/M, Romance, Sexual Content, powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 12:49:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13248591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyitsrosi/pseuds/heyitsrosi
Summary: It’s the year 2700, and the earth is slowly falling apart. Five teenage girls embark on an adventure from their home planet, Mannito, to earth, hoping to save mankind from the biggest disaster yet. But that may not even be the worst of it. Porta the leader, finds out she's going to die from a horrible illness and the world will continue to crumble after her death, but there is one way she can continue to live. What will that be? What will she have to sacrifice?





	1. The Beginning

Devastation.

 

Devastation is what she saw. 

 

Porta Solidna watched out of the huge glass window, as some more pieces of large terra floated past the window. Tears filled her large eyes as she looked away, continuing her way down the long glass corridor. 

 

It had been a hard time for both the Earthlings and Mannitians, after the space stone was shattered and lost. Since then, there was no way to stop the earth from breaking into the millions of pieces like it was now. 

 

_ Mere pieces… _

 

“Hey Porta, you okay?” Porta swung around to see Nebula Spaazila, her teammate and best friend. She always knew when something was wrong, and now was one of those times. 

 

“Yeah, why?”, Porta responded back, innocently.

 

“I mean you are standing in the middle of the corridor crying, and it’s not like you to cry. Don’t worry about what’s happening down there, we’ll go there soon enough.” She walked over to Porta and hugged her, giving her a knowing smile.

 

Nebula and Porta were a natural bond, Porta’s sub powers of the sun and moon, while Nebula’s being space, almost like the yin and yang. After the earth incident, their bond had just gotten stronger.

 

“Yeah yeah, I know Neb. I just hate to watch them suffer like that. Our job is to protect people from harm. Now, I wish we could go down there now to help them.” Nebula smiled at her response, her best friend and leader had always been so caring towards others. “Well about that.” She took Porta’s hand, and lead her down the rest of the corridor. Both passed the hallways of dorm rooms, cafeteria, classrooms, and other students to get to the spot they both visited the most. They stopped at the last room in the school, the door reading  _ ‘advisor’  _ in thick bold letters.

 

“What are we doing here?”, Porta asked as Nebula motioned her to go into the room. She quietly shut the door, and locked it behind her. Porta shuffled in, stopping in her tracks right away at the sight in front of her.

 

There stood the advisor, Ms. Manma, and her other three teammates, who were all staring at her innocently. Sky Windir, the power over air, Nor Habba, the power of fire, and Veena Sarere, with the power over nature. 

 

Nor was the first one to speak up. “ I see you where able to find her good.” She looked straight at Nebula, and she smiled. “ I already knew what she was doing. This just makes it better.” Porta looked at them confused. “ What makes what better? Someone better tell me what’s happening.” Sky chimed in next. “ Ms. Manma told Neb to go look for you. She has something important for us to do.”   
  


“Very”, Veena added. She put her index finger up to her mouth, motioning them to be silent, then pointed in the direction of Ms. Manma. She mouthed a silent ‘thank you’ to Veena.

 

“I have gathered you five here today, for the task at hand, earth. As you may recall, our last set of fighters we sent out, went out into space to stop the Tropps from taking the Earth’s one and only space stone to take it and possess it. As you see, they failed. Pretty badly. It wasn’t taken, but during the fight it was shattered and disintegrated, never able to be put back together again. That happened about twenty years ago. Now without that space stone the earth is losing its natural power, causing the land to break apart, and turn into small pieces of terra. Meaning..”, 

 

“Meaning the earth is breaking into millions of pieces harmful for human life”, Sky chimed in, finishing her sentence. “Right”, she continued, “ the expected time that was going to take was about fifty years, but we're seeing it's happening much earlier than that. It's been around fifteen years, and forty percent of the Earth is already gone.”

 

“How much more time do you think we have?”, Porta asked.

 

“The process has been more rapid, so we're thinking around two years.”

 

“What!?”, everyone screamed in unison.

 

“Why didn't we start this earlier? All these lives lost, we don't have time to procrastinate”, Nor angrily said. 

 

“Yes, and we know that. But through this time we’ve been training you to make sure you’re ready. That’s why I called you here today to discuss that.”

 

“Well keep on going,” Porta said, walking closer to her eagerly.

 

“I will have you five set out to go to earth next Wednesday. That means you can get some last minute training in and get supplies ready. It’ll take about a day tops to get over there, so you can get there by Thursday. Any questions?”

 

“Will there be anyone else coming with us?”, Veena asked.

 

“No. You five where the best pick out of the A squad troops. We also needed very few people so we could keep a low profile. A group of teenage girls is as low profile as you can get.”

Nor smiled and moved the hem of her shirt down past her shoulder. “Will we be able to meet any hot guys?”

 

“Let’s focus on the task at hand, but after that sure”, Nebula laughed, and winked back.

 

Ms. Manma raised an eyebrow concerned. “I’m hoping all of you will be responsible? We will need all your powers for this mission.”

 

Everyone nodded.

 

“Good. We will talk a little more next week. For now, train and get some rest.” She suddenly disappeared into thin air, leaving small specks of glitter behind.

 

“This is so cool guys we’re going to earth! Hot men! Saving the world! Isn’t this going to be great?” Veena squealed, as they made their way out of the room. “Duh. Can’t wait until we save earth, they’ll hear about us and all the hot guys will come running for us. We can all use a nice boyfriend”, Nor answered back, glancing at Porta. Porta looked back at her, and laughed embarrassingly. “I’m loving that we’re going over there to help people and become legends and all, but I’m not worried about the guys. I probably won’t find the right one anyway.” Nor stared at her shockingly, and let a fake tear roll down her cheek with her finger. “Lies honey! You’re old enough now for a nice boyfriend. What type of guys are your turn on?” Porta blushed. “Well uh, blue-eyed guys, purple-eyes guys too, any guy that has white hair, who else.. Basically any guys really. I just don’t prefer those snobby, know it all guys.”

 

“Pretty low standards, not bad. Just watch out for the earth guys.”

 

“What’s wrong with earth guys?”

 

Sky cut in, just as they opened the door to their shared team dorm. “What’s wrong with earth guys, are you really asking that? At least seventy percent of them hate mutants, not sure why, but they just hate our guts Porta. Bad stuff.”

 

Nebula and Venna shuttered behind her. “Eww, mutant-hating earth men.” Everyone stopped and glanced at each other, then bursted out in a loud riot of laughter.

  
  
  


Maybe it wasn’t as devastating after all?

  
  
  


Or was it? 

  
  
  



	2. Sparring Troubles

“Anyone awake?”, Porta whispered into the silent darkness. The fact they were heading to earth in two days made her more giddy each night. This night she woke up sweaty, and unable to go back to sleep. She stared at the ceiling, awaiting a response.

“Porta, you okay over there?”, Nebula whispered back.

“Neb, you’re awake? Can you come over please?”. Nebula complied, light footsteps heard in the fluffy carpet approached her bed. The bed moved downward due to weight, indicating Nebula was there. “What are you doing up?” Porta propped herself up onto her right arm, looking out the window. “Just can’t wait I guess. But now I’m starting to feel all the stress, you know.” Nebula scooted next to her, sitting crisscross, looking in the same direction. “It’s normal. That’s a leader feeling.”

“Heh, I guess. But why are you up?”

“We’re somewhat connected, spiritually and mentally. When I sensed your trouble as you woke up, I was right behind you.”

“Forgot about that. But isn’t it cool that we were best friends before we found out about the whole power bond thing?”

“Destined to be.”

Nebula and Porta had been best friends since childhood. Nebula was the natural big sister out of the two, she always knew what was wrong and was there when Porta was going through hard times. After being brought into the academy, the two found out they where power bonded, Porta’s semi power the moon, and Nebula’s being space. 

Porta looked over at her friend, watching her braid her waist length, jet black hair in the moonlight. “What do you think we’ll see when we get down there?”

“Anything really. I try not to think too hard on it until I really see.” All Porta did was nod, retaining all the information. “Some guys would be nice though”, Nebula breathed, Porta making gagging gestures right behind. Nebula giggled,“You're old enough now, what's the problem?”

“All of you guys are 16, and I just turned 15. I have no idea how to find the right one.”

“It's natural. Just make sure he doesn't want your body,” Nebula winked, grabbing at Porta’s chest. “These are like four sizes bigger than all of ours, and don't even get me started on the hips and ass.” Porta blushed, and laughed embarrassingly. “I can't help they got this big, I didn't ask for it.”

“Ask for what?”, said a strange voice in the darkness. The person moved closer and sat on the edge of the bed, awaiting a response. 

“Porta’s boobs, ass, and hips”, Nebula said casually, as she saw a flame being lit on the tip of a finger, the person being Nor. “You are one lucky girl”, she laughed as she put her flame on a nearby set of candles. “Sorry guys for bothering you. I heard you talking and couldn't really sleep, so I thought I could come over.”

“Nope it's fine. Now we have more stuff to talk about”, Porta gleamed, handing her more candles to light. She watched as the flame sat on the tip of her finger, curious. “Nor, have you ever wondered about your powers?”

“What do you mean by that?”

“Like how you were able to get them.”

“Parents. I mean not like you with that whole sub power of life thing, but yeah. How is that power of life thing going though?”

Porta thought about that one. “Well it's okay, I guess. After you helped me with those simple fire moves, Sky and Veena taught me a little of their own things.”

“Good”, Nor gleamed, Porta smiling back. 

Out of the other four, Porta and Nor were the most distant when it came to talking and hanging out. They trained a lot, but didn't do much outside of that. Nor seemed to understand what Porta was thinking. “I see what you're thinking about there. This was an okay talk, but we do need to hang out more. What about the mall, just you and me, after Earth?”

“Free for all shopping?”, Porta gleamed, reaching for Nor’s shoulders, awaiting her response.

“Of course!” Both girls bounced up and down, squealing excitedly. They looked around and saw Nebula snoring softly next to them. 

“This is our cue to sleep I see. I think I'm tired enough again”, Porta yawned, using her levitation powers to put Nebula on her bed, easily. 

“Same here. Night Porta, see you in the morning,” Nor smiled, blowing out the candles and making her way to her bed.

“Night Nor.” 

Porta stared up at the ceiling once again, this time confident. 

She had her team with her, and that's all that mattered.

They would never get separated.

*****

“I wish we could do some training today”, Veena sighed loudly, stirring her tea slowly. 

The girls wanted to do some last minute sparring that day, but the other A teams had booked the sparring rooms before them. All they could do is wait to see if someone cancelled.

“Honestly Voda and her team didn't need one of those rooms. I know they aren't training”, Nor said loudly.

The rest of the cafeteria went silent after she said that. Nor looked around the large room, wondering why it had got so quiet. “What?”. A girl at the table next to pointed behind her, her eyes opened wide. Nor turned around, then quickly turned back. “Oh shit”, she said under her breath.

Standing behind her angrily was Voda Snaire, one of the A squad leaders.

“What did you say about me you little bitch?”

“Hey language first of all. But what's up, how's everything?”, Nor smiled at her innocently. Voda angrily grabbed at Nor’s arpit length, red hair, and dragged her up, so that she was standing at eye level.

“I know you did not just touch me. Let alone put your dirty fingers in my nice hair.”

“Oh yeah? What will you do about it?”

“Blaze Punch!”, Nor yelled, sending a wave of hot fire from her fist, making contact with Voda’s cheek. She recoiled in pain, putting her hand on her face. “Oh yeah, you got me there. Don’t think fire is so cool though.” She moved her hand away from her face, to reveal a dark red fist mark.

“Aqua pump!”, Voda fired back, releasing large jets of water out of both of her hands. Both jets hit Nor right on target, causing her to forcibly be pushed onto to the table. Bystanders in the area fled the cafeteria, the rest of the students right behind them. “Why don’t we take this outside?’, Voda said cockily, as she watched the other students flee. Porta looked at Nor concerningly, waiting for her response. “I’m okay let’s do it. But if she keeps throwing those water moves at me dead on, take my spot Porta”, she said breathing heavily, as she slowly got up with support from the table. “Anyway, the sun’s heat out there will help me recharge,” Porta nodded slowly, contemplating on the idea. “Everyone ready?”. She looked around to see everyone close by, even Voda, who was curious to see what was going on. “What are you doing?”

“Teleporting us”, Porta said simply, as she put two fingers on her temple, a flash following right after. In an instant, they were outside, in one of many large sparring yards. “Cool, what’s your power again?”

“The sun and moon. Oh and life, forgot about that one.” She looked up to see Voda trembling in her skin, backing up slowly. “L-l-l-ife?”

She said nothing as she gently pushed Nor in front of her. “Get her tiger.”

Nor gave her a thumbs up, indicating she was feeling better again, then put on her game face. “Shall we finish what we started?”. Voda nodded, moving closer again. “You start.”

“Silly girl. Inferno lash!”. A long fire, whip-like object came out her hand, swiftly latching onto Voda’s waist, squeezing her. “Water wins against fire most of the time, but if you can burn water out, that’s a different story.”

“Aria Pulse!” A full 360 degree wave of water flowed from her waist, causing the whip to harden and fall off her waist in a heap of ashes. She looked up to see everyone soaked, and Nor laying flat on her back on the ground. She laughed, “Is that all? Not so sure why Ms. Manma would send out a group so weak like you guys to earth.” 

“Alright, I’ve had enough of this! Fight me now”, Porta said angrily, getting off the ground. 

Voda’s eyes widened, then returned to their usual glare. “Come at me little kid. Don’t think with that power of like you’re the shit now.”

“Never Ending Night!”, she screeched, causing the playing field to be swallowed into a terrorizing darkness. “Let’s see if you’ll be finished off after this. Cover your eyes girls! Solar Flare!” A large burning flash of light cut through the thick darkness, targeting Voda, a loud scream heard right after. “My eyes, what the hell!”

“Haha and that was my weakest move.” The playing field returned back to normal, the sun shining bright once again. She turned to see that Nor was up again, sitting crisscross. “You okay there?” 

“Yup. Especially since you took care of her. Good job leader.”

Porta blushed playfully. “Oh save it. That was nothing, not to brag.”

Everyone watched as Voda struggled to get up, still rubbing at her eyes. “You okay there?”, Porta asked. “Shut up! You’re psychotic.”

“No you’re just weak. I see why Ms. Manma didn’t assign you to earth.”, she fired back. “Oh good one Porta!”, Sky and Nor said together, laughing loudly. “Good win there”, Nebula walked up to her smiling, Veena following close behind. “Now the rest of us have to do the same to get in some good training”, Veena laughed, as did everyone. 

Everyone walked off together back to the dorms, watching Voda stumble and trip far ahead of them, still dazed from the Solar Flare. 

“You’re definitely ready to go to earth now, don’t doubt yourself”, Nebula whispered to her.

She thought about that one. Someone seemed wrong, but she stayed quiet.


End file.
